This invention relates to a seal and in particular relates to a seal which is to be used in providing sealing engagement between two members which are capable of relative movement with respect to each other.
One particular application of the invention relates to a seal which can be used to provide a seal between two elements capable of relative rotation with respect to each other while another particular application of the invention relates to a seal which can be used to provide a seal between two elements capable of relative axial movement with respect to each other such as with an axially reciprocating shaft.